


component

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dreamsharing, Getting Together, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: “You’re here. You’re in my head,” Auston says. “When did you get here?”(Or: Auston wakes up)





	component

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%
> 
> Thanks to ftc, who pointed out every time this said MItch instead of Mitch, and other great beta work, as always. Also, I didn't think it was worth a tag, but there's a reference to past Zach/Auston and current Zach/Dylan Larkin. 
> 
> Detailed/spoilery trigger warnings + other stuff in the endnotes!

_Mitch is smiling so wide and so bright that Auston can’t look right at it. He’s holding Auston’s hand, leading him through the city, and Auston’s running after him. It feels a bit like skating and a bit like flying, but mostly like he’s bursting with something, and he can’t tell if it’s himself or Mitch._

_“Look, it’s my city,” Mitch says. “I guess it’s both of ours, now.”_

_Auston laughs and agrees._

_They’re at the top of the CN tower, and Auston usually hates heights, but this isn’t the same, it’s safe, the safest Auston’s ever felt._

_Then, it’s a different Mitch, but it’s still Mitch._

_“Hey,” Auston says._

_“Hi,” he hears in response. This Mitch isn’t smiling._

_“Where did you–”_

_“I’m still here,” Mitch says. “Look at me.”_

_Auston does, right at him, and this Mitch is real, so fucking real, and Auston’s determined to like this Mitch more than the last Mitch, who, now that he thinks about it, was so obviously not Mitch._

_“Of course,” Auston says._

_“I’m scared,” Mitch says._

_Auston reaches out. “It’s okay.”_

_“I really want you to like me,” Mitch says._

_“I will,” Auston says. “I do.”_

_Mitch’s eyes go wide._

Auston wakes up to his alarm, and he’s in his new bedroom, and he doesn’t really know Mitch Marner that well yet.

Chucky says Mitch is a good guy, kinda funny, kinda a lot. Auston hasn’t really gotten a good read on him yet; the only thing he can say for sure is that Mitch is nice, which isn’t really saying anything at all.

He doesn’t know why he decides to ask Mitch for a ride to the rink, because his dad is still around, but he does.

When Mitch pulls up to Auston’s condo, he greets Auston with a smile; it’s this small, hesitant thing, and it’s not the smile that Auston’s seen in photos and videos, but it feels like a smile he’s earned.

He returns it with a smile of his own.

* * *

_Auston’s trying to shatter another pane of glass off one of Mitch’s passes._

_“It doesn’t matter,” Mitch says. “Somebody else can do it.”_

_Auston shakes his head, frustrated. “It’s not just me,” he says, slamming a puck into the back of a net he isn’t even aiming for. “It’s gotta be you, too.”_

_“It doesn’t have to be either of us,” Mitch says. “Let’s go.”_

_“Where?” Auston says._

_“Let’s just go,” Mitch says. “You’re gonna break something.”_

_When Mitch reaches out to grab the stick from Auston’s hand, their hands brush, and Mitch feels warm._

* * *

Mitch talks to Auston the entire way to the Canadian Tire Centre, doing this nervous-chatty thing he always does, but he’s sitting close enough to Auston that he can feel the waves of excitement and nerves coming off him.

“We’re gonna be alright,” Auston says.

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “It’ll be okay.”

“I think we’re supposed to be more…” Auston furrows his brow. “Less fucking terrified.”

Mitch looks at him carefully for a second, and it’s so short Auston almost misses it, but then it’s gone, and he just says, “Bullshit. You’re supposed to be scared before stuff like this.”

“Yeah, but– I don’t know,” Auston says. “Doesn’t just feel like hockey.”

“It will once we’re out there,” Mitch says.

Auston has a year of professional hockey under his belt, plus all the World Cup stuff; he knows it’s hockey wherever he goes, and he thinks it’s going to be good hockey, too, once it stops feeling like it’s strangling him.

“Hey,” Mitch says. “Matts. Auston.”

Auston looks up at Mitch’s face, calm and insistent.

“We’re gonna be fine,” Mitch says. He sounds so sure.

“I guess they can’t call me a bust after one game, right?” Auston says, and he means it to be his usual brand of dry self-deprecation, but Mitch nods in agreement.

“Exactly,” Mitch says. “They can’t.”

“Doesn’t really help,” Auston says.

“I don’t think we’ll stop feeling like this until the game starts,” Mitch says. “It’s part of it, right?”

“Yeah,” Auston says. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Mitch says, and gives Auston a look, and Auston feels something click into place.

* * *

_“It’s actually you,” Auston says, and Mitch freezes._

_“You know?” Mitch asks. “I mean–”_

_“I don’t know a lot. Just that– you’re here. You’re Mitch.”_

_“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Mitch says, looking in any direction but Auston’s._

_“You’re here. You’re in my head,” Auston says. “When did you get here?”_

_“This is my dream too,” Mitch says. “My head.”_

_“Is it just when we dream?” Auston says._

_“I– I try not to,” Mitch says. “You’re just here, all the time.”_

_"Is it my fault?” Auston asks._

_Mitch shakes his head. “It’s neither of our faults, I think. Or maybe it’s both.”_

_“What is it?” Auston asks._

Auston wakes up suddenly, then rolls over and immediately grabs his phone to text Mitch.

_hey,_ he says, neutral, on the off chance that it was just a dream.

Mitch texts back an equally nonchalant, _hi._

It’s 4:30 in the morning, and neither of them needs to be playing it cool, but Auston doesn’t want to come across as a crazy person, so he says, _had a weird dream._

_same,_ Mitch texts back.

Auston calls him.

“Hey,” Mitch says, picking up.

“Dude,” Auston says, because one of them needs to cut to the chase.

On the other end, Mitch sighs. “Yeah,” he says. “I can explain.”

Auston waits for the explanation to come, but Mitch is silent on the other end.

“Yeah?” Auston prompts.

“I’m thinking of the best– I’ve never told anyone this shit before, okay?”

“Fine,” Auston says.

After a few more beats, Mitch says, “I sometimes, uh, know what other people are feeling? And, like, feel it?”

“What does that mean?” Auston asks.

“It’s not just you, alright? Like, it’s mostly when people are, y’know, overwhelmed, or whatever. I can handle more feelings than most people, so if someone can’t– if there’s no room left for them to feel something, I’ll, like, take over.”

“So you’re, like, a feelings sponge?” Auston says. It makes sense in his head, but sounds really fucking dumb out loud. Whatever.

“I don’t fucking know,” Mitch says. “Maybe? It’s not everyone, but it’s not– like, it doesn’t mean–”

Auston hears the unspoken _It’s not because you’re special._ “Okay,” he says.

“I mean, it’s not that you’re not– whatever,” Mitch says. “You’re just going through a lot, and it’s– I help, usually.”

“Sure,” Auston says, because he’s not gonna admit that Mitch is right. This is fucking weird. “So, what, am I just feeling too much?”

“Or you’re shit at handling your feelings,” Mitch says. “One of the two.”

“Sounds about right,” Auston deadpans. “Maybe some combination. But, like, why the dreams?”

“I– that’s related, I think,” Mitch says.

“Has that happened to you before?” Auston asks.

“Uh,” Mitch says. “I don’t– I don’t usually talk, no.”

“But you’re talking to me,” Auston says, and then he thinks about it for a second and adds, “And you’re telling me all of this. Why?”

“I don’t know,” Mitch says. “I’m sorry.”

Auston doesn’t know what Mitch is apologizing for, but he appreciates the impulse anyway. “Thanks,” he says. “And, uh, thanks.”

“It’s what I do,” Mitch says.

* * *

Auston gets angry, sometimes, and Mitch always gives him space when it spills over into him.

Usually he likes space, doesn’t want to lose his temper at someone well-meaning, or someone not well-meaning, because losing his temper is a loss.

The space between him and Mitch feels wrong, though.

But when he gets sad about Mitch being so far away, the anger subsides, makes room for a little bit of sadness, just enough to stop pushing Mitch away with his anger, and then when Mitch can meet his eyes again, he’s better.

* * *

Mitch doesn’t give him space when he can feel Auston being too happy.

Being too happy is much, much better.  

* * *

_Michigan is cold, but Zach is warm, and also kissing Auston._

_“You’re too old for this,” some voice says to Auston, but he realizes he’s talking to himself._

_“We’re not,” Zach says._

_“I didn’t mean–” Auston starts._

_“I know,” Zach says, and gives him a look, the kind of pitying, condescending thing he’s worn on his face since–_

_“You have a boyfriend,” Auston says._

_“It’s good,” Zach says. “It’s good.”_

_Out of the corner of Auston’s eye, something moves._

When Auston wakes up, he just sends Mitch a text that says, _don’t say anything._

_i won’t,_ Mitch texts back. _i wouldn’t,_ he adds.

_good,_ Auston says.

_you can talk about that stuff btw,_ Mitch adds. _if there’s stuff._

_alright,_ Auston says.

* * *

Auston hasn’t had sex since World Juniors. Like, in 2016.

Zach and Dylan have some arrangement, apparently, or they did then– Auston’s not really sure, but either way, Zach had been more than willing to fool around with Auston while his boyfriend was busy with the NHL.

Auston had kind of wanted to kiss Zach since they were sixteen. It wasn’t a big deal. Still, hooking up with a friend he’d been into back when he was way deep in the closet felt like some sort of gay vindication.

So, like, it would make sense for Auston to dream about him, because he’s really fucking single and can’t hook up in the city he lives in. The price he has to pay for a four goal debut, or whatever.

Might be the price of being a first overall pick.

Might be the cost of playing hockey, period.

Auston doesn’t know, and gets too sad when he thinks about it, so he just– he plays good hockey, has no sex, and dreams about the last time he got laid, which would be fine, if Mitch didn’t have a front row seat to that last part.

* * *

“I once saw a friend have a sex dream about me,” Mitch says a few days later. “If that makes you feel any better.”

Thankfully Mitch is the one driving the car, because Auston jolts so hard at the comment his phone goes flying.

“Smooth,” Mitch says.

“Thanks,” Auston mumbles, his cheeks turning red.

“Aw, man, no, don’t– seriously, it’s fine. I once saw a friend– who’s a guy, by the way– have a sex dream about me, like, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Oh,” Auston says, because that does help.

With a lot of things, actually.

“It might, uh, happen again,” Auston says.

“About Weren–”

“About guys. In general,” Auston says.

“Gotcha,” Mitch says. “It’s cool.”

“Like, I’m gay,” Auston says.

“Awesome,” Mitch says. They’re at a light, so he turns to Auston and gives him a warm smile. “Thanks for telling me.”

He hopes Mitch can’t feel the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

_“I think you’re in my dreams, too,” Mitch says. “Usually it’s just me in other people’s, but I think that’s why– why we can talk. We’re sharing.”_

_“Why would I be able to talk in your dreams?” Auston says._

_Mitch shrugs. “I don’t know. Haven’t had my own dreams before.”_

_“That’s awful,” Auston says. “I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s the way things are for me,” Mitch says._

_“Do you– what’s it like? Feeling what other people feel?” Auston asks._

_“What’s it like not feeling what other people feel?” Mitch replies. “It’s– good, a lot of the time.”_

_“Does it ever get to be too much?” Auston asks._

_Mitch bites his lip before he says, “It didn’t used to. Before, uh, you.”_

_Auston heart sinks. “I’m so sorry,” he says._

_“You shouldn’t be,” Mitch says, and he rests his hand on top of Auston’s, looks him in the eye._

_“Come here,” Auston says, and Mitch tucks himself against Auston like he fits there._

When Auston wakes up, he’s drenched in sweat, and–

Oh.

* * *

Not telling Mitch works for three days, because they’re on a roadie, so Auston doesn’t talk to him at all, until Mitch plops himself next to Auston after a rough loss in Calgary and says, “I know you’ve been–”

He doesn’t even finish the sentence before his eyes go wide.

“You like someone,” Mitch says.

Auston nods, and looks away.

“I can’t tell who it is,” Mitch says. “It’s cool, I won’t–”

“But you know,” Auston says.

“I don’t,” Mitch protests, and it’s such a fucking lie. “Seriously. Is it– from that time–”

“No, it’s not– fuck, don’t make me say it,” Auston says.

“Okay,” Mitch says, because he can probably feel Auston’s heart breaking. “Do you want me to switch seats?”

“That’s probably a good idea, yeah,” Auston says.

He is not going to cry.

He’s also not going to look at Mitch, because he doesn’t want to know what Mitch’s face is doing.

Soon enough, he’s sitting next to an empty seat, and then there’s a different person there, and Auston might be sick.

He falls asleep pretty fucking quickly.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Mitch says in the car. “I just–”

“Please, don’t,” Auston says.

* * *

_“I’m sorry,” Mitch says. “I really am.”_

_“Why do you keep apologizing?” Auston asks._

_“Because, I don’t– you’re so sad,” Mitch says._

_“I’d be less sad if you stopped bringing it up,” Auston says plainly._

_“But–” Mitch says, and then he furrows his brow. “I don’t know.”_

_“What?” Auston asks._

_“I said I don’t know,” Mitch says. “I just– I don’t want that to be it, I guess.”_

_“Don’t want it to be it for what?” Auston asks._

_“Can I kiss you?” Mitch asks._

_“Seriously? What the fuck?”_

_“I don’t know, I just–”_

_“No,” Auston says, firm. “That’s not fair, you can’t just ask that.”_

_“But you want to,” Mitch says._

_“And you don’t know if you want to,” Auston says._

_“I could know,” Mitch says. “If you kissed me.”_

_“Not right now,” Auston says._

_Mitch nods._

* * *

Auston doesn’t feel anything strong enough for Mitch to pick up on for the next few days, he doesn’t think.

They don’t talk about it.

* * *

_“What about this time?” Mitch asks._

_“Are we talking about this now?” Auston says._

_“We weren’t not talking about it,” Mitch says._

_“We were,” Auston says. “It’s fine.”_

_“Can I kiss you now?” Mitch asks. “Please?”_

_Auston should say no._

_He doesn’t._

* * *

“Can we talk?” Mitch says after practice.

“Sure,” Auston says. He feels off-balance, and nothing really makes sense, but Mitch is nervous, and Auston’s curious, and they’re both surprised Auston isn’t mad.

“I can’t feel people anymore,” Mitch says. “Besides you, it’s– there’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” Auston repeats.

“Yeah, and like, I can feel, like, everything about you,” Mitch says. “Everything.”

“I think– I can feel you too?” Auston says, hesitantly.

“You can?” Mitch says. “What the fuck?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t– it’s just been weird, today,” Auston says.

“Yeah, no shit,” Mitch says, and he’s so stressed out, and Auston would reach out to touch him, but Mitch wouldn’t like that.

“We don’t have to talk about this right now,” Auston says, and Mitch is relieved at that.

* * *

_“I think it’s because we kissed,” Mitch says._

_“Figured as much,” Auston says. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“I’m the one who asked you,” Mitch says. “Twice. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine.”_

_“I’m the one who fell for you,” Auston says._

_“Yeah, well, no accounting for taste,” Mitch says._

_“Hey,” Auston says, nudging him a bit. “It’s fine, alright?”_

_“I liked it,” Mitch says. “A lot. And I, uh, want to do it again.” His face is turned away from Auston._

_“What?” Auston says._

_“I do,” Mitch says. “Can I–”_

Auston wakes up, his heart pounding, and he knows he’s not going back to sleep for a while. There’s a nervous buzz going through Mitch, so Auston assumes that he’s also awake, but he doesn’t bother texting,

Then, he gets a text that just says, _open your door._

When he does, Mitch is there, determined and breathless and– and kissing him.

It takes Auston a second to respond, but of course he does, because Mitch wants him to. Auston can feel just how much Mitch wants him to, and it’s intoxicating, and god, Mitch must feel how much Auston wants this too, because it’s this constant loop of _you_ and _more_ and–

“Fuck,” Mitch whispers in his mouth.

Auston wants to say something back, but he doesn’t have words anymore, so he just kisses Mitch even more.

And he keeps kissing him.

He kisses him all the way into his room, being pushed and pulled down the hall and– yeah, Mitch is really fucking turned on, and Auston can feel it everywhere in him, unsure where his own desperation stops and Mitch’s starts.

“You’re–” Auston says. “Fuck, I can feel–”

“I know,” Mitch says.

* * *

It’s a dreamless sleep, that night, but when Auston wakes up, Mitch is tucked under his arm.

* * *

They have a game the next day, and Auston and Mitch are both fucking exhausted, but they play well despite it. Maybe there’s extra adrenaline, or maybe it’s the fact that they both got laid, but either way, it’s a fucking massacre.

Auston’s pleased, and he can feel how happy Mitch is too.

“We fucking rock like this,” Mitch says.

“What, the– the feeling-sharing thing?” Auston asks.

“Maybe,” Mitch says. “Or the sex thing.”

Mitch is excited.

“We can keep it up,” Auston suggests, aiming to sound more casual.

Mitch isn’t having it. “Duh,” he says. “C’mon, it was great.”

“Because we won?” Auston asks.

“Because it was good sex,” Mitch says. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I mean,” Auston says.

“You don’t have to be,” Mitch says, reaching to grab Auston’s hand. “Promise.”

Mitch wants this, and Mitch thinks that it’ll be good.

For now, that’ll be enough for Auston.

* * *

Mitch starts holding Auston’s hand a lot, but he doesn’t really tell the team anything.

They also start spending most nights together.

Mitch is so happy, all the time. Auston is too.

Sometimes.

* * *

“What’s up with you two?” Freddie asks Auston when they’re out after a game. Mitch went to the bathroom, and Auston misses the warm feeling of his hand.

“I don’t– nothing?” Auston says. “Or, not nothing, but–”

“Gotcha, you can’t say,” Freddie says.

Auston nods.

“You should have some sort of answer prepared,” Freddie says. “People are starting to notice?”

“What? Who?” Auston asks, and Mitch probably feels his shock, and starts worrying.

“Willy, Brownie, Hyman, Marty, Mo, Naz, Sosh, Zaits–” Freddie says, counting on his fingers.

“Okay, so, just, fucking– everyone?” Auston says, and he sees Mitch speedwalking out of the corner of his eye.

“They’re just curious,” Freddie says, and Mitch appears at Auston’s side.

“What’s going on?” Mitch demands, giving Freddie an attempt at a glare that Auston finds cuter than he should. The surge of affection makes Mitch less severe, takes the edge off his concern.

“It’s nothing,” Auston says, grabbing Mitch’s hand. “Don’t worry.”

“But you’re–” Mitch starts, then he snaps his mouth shut.

“Wait,” Freddie says. “You two are– you’re linked.”

“What?” Mitch and Auston say at the same time.

* * *

So, there’s a name for it.

* * *

_“Should we talk about this?” Mitch says._

_“About what?” Auston asks. “Playoffs?”_

_Mitch shakes his head. “The whole, like, Freddie knowing thing.”_

_“Oh,” Auston says. “What’s there to talk about?”_

_“I mean, we should– fuck off. You know what there is to talk about,” Mitch says._

_“Why do we only ever talk about this in dreams?” Auston asks._

_“Because we can talk normally in dreams,” Mitch says. “It’s the only time I can ever– it’s the only time I can’t feel you.”_

_“And you don’t like feeling me?” Auston asks._

_Mitch shakes his head. “I do, but– I just stopped feeling everyone else, and it’s so… calm, now. I get my head to myself.”_

_“We’re in each other’s heads right now,” Auston points out._

_“That’s not the point,” Mitch says, his voice frustrated. “It’s so hard to just– there are so many little feelings, and then you can feel all my little feelings, and it’s like our feelings are having their own conversation. But like– that’s not us.”_

_“It’s us if we were honest–”_

_“Not everyone wants to share everything they feel, and there are a ton of good reasons for that,” Mitch says._

_Auston knows that Mitch knows better than he does._

_“Alright,” Auston says. “So, what, Freddie knows that we’re linked.”_

_“Freddie knows that we’re– you know. Together.”_

_“That too,” Auston says._

_“So, what do you think?” Mitch asks. “Is that okay?”_

_“It’s fine with me,” Auston says._

_“That’s not an answer,” Mitch says._

_Auston sighs. “I can’t really answer if I don’t know how you– what your deal is.”_

_Mitch blinks. “What do you mean?”_

_“You told me you didn’t know, then kissed me,” Auston says. “You never told me anything.”_

_“You– you know I like this,” Mitch says, gesturing between them. “You know I like you. I can’t lie about that.”_

_“Alright, we linked up, and it’s cool for you,” Auston says. “That doesn’t mean you, like, actually want me.”_

_Auston doesn’t need any sort of link to feel the betrayal on Mitch’s face._

_“You’ve never–” Mitch starts, but then he stops, and bites his lip. Auston thinks he’s about to cry._

_“I’m not saying you don’t, just–”_

_“You’re right,” Mitch says. “We’ll talk about this when we’re awake.”_

_Auston purses his lips. “Is that a good idea, right now?”_

_“What?” Mitch says._

_“With playoffs? It might be kind of, like, intense.”_

_“Intense,” Mitch repeats. “Fuck, sure, why not.”_

_He looks really fucking angry, and there are definitely tears at the corners of his eyes. Auston wants to reach out and wipe them away._

_“It’s just–” Auston starts._

_“No,” Mitch says. “Pause, on everything, then, because we should fucking talk.”_

_“People will notice if we just stop being– you know,” Auston says._

_Mitch rolls his eyes. “We’ll tell them we had a fight and we’re waiting to handle it until after the playoffs.”_

_“That might not be for a while,” Auston says._

_“We can renegotiate if we make it to the conference final,” Mitch says, stone-cold._

Auston wakes up, and there’s a lot of– fuck, a lot of everything running through him.

* * *

He and Mitch don’t even talk in dreams, just sit, facing in opposite directions.

They both form the same intense, single-minded determination from the sadness and fear (Auston) and the hurt and anger (Mitch).

Still, they’re knocked out of the first round in 6 games.

* * *

Auston shows up at Mitch’s place the first night of his official summer.

“What are you doing here?” Mitch asks, both annoyed and kind of hopeful.

“We’re talking about this now,” Auston says.

“It’s not– this is about more than Freddie knowing, you know,” Mitch says. “Just so we’re clear.”

“Yep,” Auston says.

“I miss you,” Mitch says. “You probably know that. And you, uh, miss me too.”

Auston nods.

“So we should do this, like, properly,” Mitch says.

“Do what?” Auston asks.

They’re both so fucking nervous.

“Date each other,” Mitch says. “Actually, like, be together.”

“But you don’t like guys,” Auston says, and they can both feel the doubt in it.

Mitch isn’t discouraged, though; there’s a sudden burst of determination, and it kind of takes Auston by surprise.

“I didn’t think I liked guys,” Mitch says. “But I like you. A lot.”

Auston doesn’t want to believe it. Every instinct he’s spent years developing is telling him that this isn’t true.

But Mitch wants him, and Mitch is filled with so much hope and fear and honesty that Auston has no choice.

“You do,” Auston says. “And I like you.” His voice cracks a bit.

Mitch smiles, huge and bright with relief and joy and happiness, and Auston did that, Auston made Mitch feel this good.

“You should kiss me now,” Mitch says, and Auston’s already reaching out for him and pulling him close.

* * *

_“It’s just a date,” Mitch says._

_“But we’re both nervous,” Auston says._

_Mitch shrugs. “Wouldn’t be a first date if we weren’t.”_

* * *

They’re so jittery that Mitch has them blast music to calm down, because neither of them can really do much.

It goes well, though.

Really well.

* * *

“Do people ever get, like, unlinked?” Mitch asks.

Freddie shrugs. “I think there’s a way. Why? Things not working out?”

“Nah,” Mitch says, shaking his head. “Just curious.”

“But I’m not stuck with Mitch forever,” Auston says, smiling.

“You are,” Mitch says, leaning his head on Auston’s shoulder. “Even if we unlink eventually.”

Auston feels a ripple of nervous excitement on the word _forever._

Mitch notices, and gives him a smile.

* * *

_“I love you,” Mitch says, and Auston’s been feeling Mitch love him for weeks._

_“I love you too,” Auston says._

_“Does that scare you?” Mitch asks._

_“Yeah,” Auston says. “In a good way.”_

_“I love making you happy,” Mitch says._

_“Good,” Auston says. “You’re very good at it.”_

_“Your smile,” Mitch says._

_“What about it?” Auston says, laughing a bit._

_Mitch shrugs. “It’s just– it’s my favorite.”_

Auston and Mitch wake up together, their own half-awake happiness flowing between them like a current.

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed trigger warnings: an accidental telepathic link is established without the consent of either character. There is also an instance where a character is accidentally outed when someone observes their past relationship in a dream. A character who habitually sees other people's dreams references a time when he saw himself in his friend's sex dream. If there is anything else you feel should be included in this list of warnings, please let me know!
> 
> Other things:  
> -Very few people know about links, but most goalies do.  
> -There's a long deleted Mitch POV scene that takes place during his last year in London and features Cliff Pu, and deleting it might be the worst choice I've ever made.  
> -This was very indirectly inspired by topology.  
> -Who do you think Mitch saw having a dream about him? 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://lottswrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
